


Play Dressup

by NoirSongbird



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Galra Keith (Voltron), Halloween Costumes, Halloween in space, Knotting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 09:11:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12251364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoirSongbird/pseuds/NoirSongbird
Summary: Alteans, apparently, have a Halloweenlike tradition, and everyone is eager for a party. Keith and Shiro, however, get a little distracted on their way down.





	Play Dressup

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StolenVampires](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StolenVampires/gifts).



> This is the first of my Kinktober commissions, for StolenVampires! She asked for "Halloween in space" and specifically requested one of the lines of dialogue. 
> 
> The knotting is me being terrible and filthy. (And she enabled me.)

It was funny, Shiro thought, what kinds of traditions that were apparently cross-cultural. Intergalactic, even.

Lance had started wondering out loud what date it was back home, and Pidge did the math, and she ended up guessing that it was around late October, and of course someone mentioned Halloween and Allura got curious. When they explained, it turned out there was a fairly similar Altean festival, and now here they were knee deep in planning a Halloween party. (Or an Elmalli Festival, if you asked Allura or Coran, but it was close enough; it involved costumes and games and scary stories and it looked like every Halloween party Shiro had ever seen.)

It has taken some doing to find costumes for everyone, but Coran had a surprisingly deep closet and a “tragically underexplored passion for the theater,” as he described it. He’d been happy to lend everyone what they needed, and Altean fabric had a wonderful capability to conform to the wearer’s proportions. 

Everyone had been pretty excited about sharing costume plans, except for Keith. 

Keith was, as he sometimes purposely mysterious about the whole thing, but Shiro had seen him and Allura laughing about something privately, so he expected the Princess was in on whatever it was. Shiro himself had managed to throw together a pretty convincing vampire costume - no fake fangs, but the suit and cape looked suitably dramatic, and he figured he looked pretty good.

He was ready to head to the party, but there was one small issue - specifically, that he hadn’t actually been able to find  _ Keith.  _ They were planning to go down together, and Keith had said he would meet Shiro outside Shiro’s room before they went down so Shiro got first look at his costume, but he hadn’t shown.

Shiro he headed down to Keith’s room, to check on him. It was possible he’d decided not to come after all, given that he’d been sort of nervous about the whole thing, but Shiro wanted to make sure. 

When he got there, he knocked on Keith’s door and waited. There was a series of crashing sounds from inside, like Keith stumbling towards the door, and Shiro laughed quietly.

“Yeah?” He heard from inside, finally. 

“Are you coming?” Shiro asked, and there was a shuffling noise inside. “We’re a little late.”

“Yeah, just a second, making sure I have this on right,” Keith said, and then there were a few more shuffling crashes and the door swung open, and there was Keith, and --

He looked  _ good.  _

He was dressed in the tight uniform of a member of the Blade of Marmora, and the first time he’d worn that outfit Shiro really hadn’t had a chance to appreciate how nicely it hugged Keith’s lithe, muscular form. It was made better, arguably, by Keith’s fully-visible Galra features - a recent change courtesy of a nasty encounter with Haggar and her druids, but frankly one Shiro didn’t mind. He’d worried he would be uncomfortable with them, but Keith being more Galra came with all  _ kinds  _ of fun and interesting bonuses.

“It’s kinda dumb,” Keith said, ears dropping a little, and Shiro realized Keith was interpreting his silence as dislike, “I know it’s kind of going-as-yourself but I mentioned it to Allura and she thought it was funny, so I went with it?”

“You, uh. You look really good like that,” Shiro said, and he swallowed and forced himself to look at Keith’s face, not his abs. “Really, really good.”

Keith’s eyes narrowed briefly, and then he grinned, very blatantly drawing his eyes over Shiro in a way that brought a flush to Shiro’s cheeks.

“You think so?” He asked, and he draped his arms around Shiro’s shoulders, leaning up to kiss him. Shiro reached down to grip his waist and offer support, and Keith sighed into the kiss, pressing up against him. He was less restrained with affection lately, and Shiro wasn’t entirely sure what was up, but he liked it, a lot. “You look pretty good, too.” He leaned in for another kiss, and Shiro went without hesitation.

Shiro felt something hard pressing against his thigh, and he broke from the kiss, giving Keith a grin and a raised eyebrow.

“That part of the costume?” He asked, dryly, pressing his thigh against Keith. “Your knife, maybe?”

“Oh,” Keith purred, eyes half-lidded and seductive, “that’s  _ definitely  _ not part of the costume.”

“You know what,” Shiro said, pushing him back through the door and letting it slide shut behind them, “we aren’t  _ that _ late.” 

“You sure?” Keith asked, hesitating briefly.

“I’m sure,” Shiro said. “They won’t even notice us missing, it’s fine.” 

“There are seven people on this ship,” Keith said dryly, “I doubt that.” Still, he reached up and pushed off Shiro’s cape and jacket, and then he gripped the front of Shiro’s shirt and dragged him over to the bed. 

Shiro pulled him down by the hips, and they tumbled onto the bed together, lips meeting in a heated kiss. Keith groaned, and it rapidly turned into a low, rumbling purr. Shiro brought his hands up and stroked them over Keith’s ears, and he made a desperate whining noise, hips jerking forward.

“Shiro,” he breathed, and he started very quickly unbuttoning Shiro’s shirt and pushed it off. Shiro helped him, tossing it aside and starting to work on his own pants as Keith’s lips trailed down to his bared throat, sharp teeth skating lightly over the skin. Shiro shivered, and Keith bit down, lightly at first and then harder, drawing a moan from Shiro’s lips. He licked and sucked at it, and Shiro was fairly certain it would leave a mark.

“Shouldn’t I be leaving those on you?” Shiro teased, raising his eyebrows. 

“Wha -  _ oh _ ,” Keith laughed against his neck and then leaned up to kiss him. “Right, because I’m dating a vampire.” He grinned. “Now there’s a leftover adolescent fantasy.”

“Always glad to make your dirty dreams come true,” Shiro said lightly. Keith laughed again and reached down, undoing his pants. He didn’t bother to pull them all the way off, withdrawing from the kiss and staring at Shiro with dark, intense eyes.

“Roll over?” Keith asked, sliding out of Shiro’s lap and going over to their bedside table. With Keith standing in front of him, Shiro could clearly see the outline of his cock, hard and thick and exactly what he wanted. Shiro’s breath caught in his throat, and he rolled over with a pleasant shiver. 

Keith pulled out the lube, and then reached behind him and unzipped the bodysuit. He didn’t bother fully removing the suit, pushing it and his underwear down to his thighs and then climbing onto the bed behind Shiro. He ran a hand down Shiro’s back, and Shiro sighed and arched into his touch, letting out a low moan. 

“Keith,” he sighed out his lover’s name.

“How late do we want to be?” Keith asked, dribbling lube onto his fingers and teasing around Shiro’s entrance. 

“Late enough to  _ make  _ them notice,” Shiro said, and Keith purred low in his throat. His fingers slipped into Shiro, and he began working him open quickly, making Shiro moan and cry out, pressing back into his hand. Keith hummed and worked his fingers deeper, adding a third and pressing against Shiro’s prostate, making his cock jump between his legs and a gasp pass his lips. 

“That sounds good,” Keith said, voice low. He slid his fingers out, leaning over Shiro and pressing a kiss to the back of his neck. Shiro whined, briefly, and Keith pressed another kiss to the back of his neck, pouring more lube into his palm and slicking up his cock. He slid in, all at once, making Shiro groan desperately and press back against him.  He could feel the cold touch of the alien material of Keith’s suit against his thighs, and it added an extra layer of sensation to being filled.

"Keith," he moaned his name, eager and desperate, "you know I don't need you to wait, come on. Fuck me, please.”

"Are you sure you want that?" Keith asked, and Shiro nodded.

"Yes," he said, so there was no ambiguity. Keith gripped his hips and began to move, slowly at first, enough to draw needy moans from Shiro’s lips.

“Keith, come on, faster, please,” Shiro begged. Keith made an amused noise, not altering his rhythm, but shifting his angle so he was hitting Shiro’s prostate with every thrust and making him cry out.

“I think I’ll ease you into that,” Keith said lightly, but he began to pick up the pace anyway - still nowhere near as hard and fast as Shiro wanted, but it was still enough to draw little eager noises from his mouth. 

There was something particularly hot about knowing that the others might be wondering where they were, wondering why they hadn't come down yet - and they would be wondering for a good long time, if Shiro got his way.

"Feels good?" Keith asked. Shiro nodded, a little desperately, and Keith hummed. "I want to hear you," he urged. Ever since his transformation, Keith was much more eager to hear Shiro's moans and cries and pleas for more in bed, just like he was much more eager to leave marks all over Shiro's body. 

"Feels so good, Keith," Shiro moaned. "You know exactly what to do to me." Keith growled possessively, and Shiro felt his nails extend into claws, digging into his hips and making Shiro cry out. Keith's thrusts got harder and more intense, and Shiro trembled underneath him, body arching and cries passing his lips.

“Damn right,” Keith growled, and he bent down, teeth sinking lightly into Shiro’s neck and leaving another bite mark. Keith had always been tactile during sex, but there was a whole new layer to that now, a burning possessiveness that seemed to seize Keith every time they ended up in bed together.

He could feel the beginnings of Keith’s knot - another fun new addition courtesy of his Galra transformation - pressing against his entrance. The first time it happened it had been a surprise, and it had taken a while for Shiro to work up to being comfortable with taking it, but it was  _ amazing,  _ and being tied with Keith after felt warm and intimate.

If he was more worried about getting down to join her friends, he wouldn’t have asked for it. He was not particularly worried about getting down to their friends, not when Keith was filling him up so well and he could fele Keith’s knot like a lovely, hot tease against his entrance.

"Keith, Keith please, I need this, I need you, I need you to give it to me," he begged, and Keith let out a low, satisfied growl.

"You want my knot?" Keith asked, and Shiro nodded, and Keith groaned and gave one last hard thrust, pressing it inside and making Shiro cry out with desperate, eager desire. Keith kept going with quick, shallow thrusts, and his hand reached under Shiro, claws sliding back in as he wrapped a fist around Shiro's cock and began to stroke, making Shiro fuck into his hand with desperate, needy abandon.

"Keith, Keith, Keith, yes, yes," Shiro moaned, and Keith grinned, digging his nails into Shiro's hip hard and making him cry out again. There would be bruises there along with the pinprick marks from his claws, and he loved that.

"God, Shiro, you feel so good," Keith gasped. "I'm gonna come, I--"

"Yes, please," Shiro said, "fill me up, I want it." Keith made a low, possessive snarling noise, picking up speed, knot swelling and locking them together as he began to spill inside Shiro. As he did, he bent over and sank his teeth into Shiro's shoulder, hard. 

Shiro let out a desperate cry, spilling over Keith's hand, and his legs gave out from underneath him, pulling Keith down to the bed with him. Keith curled up against him, and Shiro snuggled back, feeling sated and utterly content.

“You okay?” Keith asked, nuzzling his face against Shiro’s shoulder like an affectionate cat. (In some ways, Shiro supposed, he kind of was.) 

“I’m okay,” Shiro replied, humming fondly and reaching back to scratch behind Keith’s ear. Keith made a sleepy purring noise, smiling against his shoulder.

“I guess we’re not worrying about getting down to that party, huh?” Keith asked teasingly. Shiro shook his head. 

“I’m sure they’ll get over not having us,” he said lightly. As far as he was concerned, they would just have to wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on tumblr, at [noirsongbird!](http://noirsongbird.tumblr.com/)


End file.
